elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner Sanctum
The Inner Sanctum is a location in . It is a sublocation of the Forgotten Vale, and is part of the Chantry of Auri-El. Exterior The Inner Sanctum is located just past the Wayshrine of Radiance. It is a large, Elven inspired building that appears to be made out of a white marble or similar stone, with large ornate gold windows. To the west of the main entrance is an arch. Hopping over the railing and going through the arch leads to a prominence. Here there is a skeleton half-buried in the rock wearing an unremovable circlet that has three gems precariously placed on it and an elven sword below that. Further on, there is a large golden statue of Auri-El in the courtyard. To gain access to the interior, the Dragonborn must have visited all of the wayshrines and filled the initiate's ewer during Touching the Sky. Upon doing so, the Ewer is then emptied into a basin near the door which then flows towards the main door and unlocks the seal. Interior Inner Sanctum The interior is a large chamber with several frozen Falmer and chaurus inside. In the center of the main room is a Shrine of Auriel. On the left wall, there is an altar where the initiate's ewer can be placed that grants access to a hidden room with a frost giant inside. This giant holds the ruby paragon that may be looted from its corpse if killed. There is also a second altar on the far right of the hidden room that, when activated with the Initiate's Ewer, reveals more hidden treasure. If the sapphire paragon is used at the paragon platform, it will grant access to an otherwise inaccessible portion of the Inner Sanctum that contains some Elven arrows and other minor loot. The rear of the sanctum connects to a glacial tunnel that leads to Auriel's Chapel. Auriel's Chapel The chapel is mostly in ruins and has been overwhelmed by the elements. The initial collapsed hallway opens up into a small cavern housing several frozen Falmer and Arch-Curate Vyrthur seated on a throne, behind which is a large balcony. Inner Sanctum Balcony The grand balcony overlooks the Forgotten Vale. In the center is another Wayshrine of Auri-El that can be used to travel to other parts of the valley. Here is where the Dragonborn finally beats Arch-Curate Vyrthur, after a firefight of frozen falmer and charus, before he collapses the chapel and escapes to the said balcony. Notable items *Auriel's Bow *Ruby Paragon *Circlet of Waterbreathing – A rare waterbreathing enchanted circlet found in the hands of a frozen Falmer shaman at the north end of the Sanctum. Note: The Wayshrine appears after Arch-Curate Vyrthur is killed. Bugs * Sometimes, it may be impossible to enter the Inner Sanctum and the game will freeze upon the start of the loading screen. To fix this, leave the area for a while and return to try again. * The skeletal corpse of the dragon Naaslaarum may appear, and drift towards the opening upon entering first zone, where he will promptly get stuck and sit there twitching. **This may only have a chance to occur if the Dragonborn has already slain Naaslaarum and Voslaarum in the Forgotten Vale. * The Inner Sanctum may double all its contents and leave Auriel's chapel inaccessible. * The exit to Auriel's Chapel may loop the player back to the front doors of the Inner Sanctum making Auriel's Chapel inaccessible. There does not appear to be a separate console code for Auriel's Chapel, therefore reloading an earlier save is likely to be the only workaround. Appearances * de:Allerheiligstes es:Sanctasanctórum (Dawnguard) ru:Внутреннее святилище Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Temples